1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a key case and watch combination, and particularly to an arrangement which permits a conventional wristwatch to be selectively attached to a key case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The clocks commonly provided as optional equipment by automobile manufacturers are notoriously unreliable, and as a result are generally held in low esteem by the motoring public. If a vehicle is even provided with a clock, the chances are quite good that this clock will not be in operating condition if the vehicle has many miles on it.
As a result of the unreliability and unpopularity of the automobile clocks generally available, it has been proposed to combine key holders and watches in such a manner as to permit the watch to be read by an operator of a motor vehicle, the ignition key to which is attached to the key holder or case. Examples of prior devices proposed for this purpose, as well as similar proposals can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos:
2,268,032 -- Dec. 30, 1941 PA1 2,424,290 -- July 22, 1947 PA1 2,470,466 -- May 17, 1949 PA1 2,596,374 -- May 13, 1952 PA1 2,745,244 -- May 15, 1956 PA1 3,908,418 -- Sep. 30, 1975.